The Internet and other network environments provide numerous mechanisms that allow a user to obtain desired information or engage in desired communicative experience. One such mechanism uses search engine technology. According to a typical user experience, a user enters one or more search terms into a search engine. The search engine responds by presenting a list of network resources which potentially match the interests of the user.
Another mechanism may use various types of network-enabled communication exchanges, such as chat-type exchanges, message board-type exchanges, instant messenger-type exchanges, voice-over-IP exchanges, and so forth. According to a typical user experience, a user manually identifies a provider which hosts a communication exchange which appears to match the prevailing interests of the user. The user may then engage in a discussion with other participants of the selected communication exchange.